


Yours Trully

by shxleav



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Temporary Amnesia, Unrequited Love, one side lover
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/shxleav
Summary: Padahal Seungyoun yakin, baru hari ini dia benar-benar berbicara dengan Jinhyuk, tetapi kenapa dirinya menjadi aneh seperti ini?
Relationships: Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 2





	Yours Trully

Seungyoun itu seorang kameramen di sebuah stasiun televisi terkenal dan kalau memiliki waktu luang, akan menjadi fotografer yang memotret apa pun yang menurutnya menarik sebagai objeknya. Namun, Seungyoun jelas tidak senang saat ditugaskan ke sebuah desa untuk menjadi kameramen yang menemani Sejin untuk mewawancarai youtuber terkenal yang memperlihatkan gaya hidupnya di desa dan katanya tidak banyak info yang diketahui tentangnya. Seungyoun sejak tiga hari yang lalu menggerutu, sementara Sejin (yang merupakan orang yang disukainya) malah bersemangat karena kebagian tugas ini.

“Duh, Youn, lo gak tahu betapa susahnya orang ini ditemui. Banyak stasiun televisi mau meliput dia tolak dan kita yang malah dapat buat meliput dia!” Sejin bersemangat menjelaskan, sementara Seungyoun hanya diam mendengarkan, meski sebenarnya malas. Dia sudah menonton video-video orang yang bernama Lee Jinhyuk itu dan menurutnya, dia populer karena modal tampang. Sekarang saja Seungyoun mau mendengarkan tentang lelaki itu karena Sejin yang bercerita. “Duh, Youn, gue nervous. Takut nanti pas liputan bakalan awkward. Gimana dong biar dia nyaman dan kapok buat diliput lagi?”

“Tenang, Sejin,” Seungyoun mencoba menenangkan orang yang disukainya itu, “lo itu hebat, pasti bisa membuat dia nyaman. Percaya deh sama gue.”

“Kira-kira nanti kita bisa lihat gak ya wajah lelaki yang selalu nemenin dia?” Sejin bergumam yang jelas ditangkap oleh telinga Seungyoun. “Soalnya udah lama lelaki itu gak pernah terlihat di video dia. Gue jadi kepo wajahnya seperti apa?”

Sementara Sejin terus mengoceh soal Lee Jinhyuk itu, Seungyoun hanya bisa menatap keramaian di kafe yang mereka pilih sebagai tempat menghabiskan waktu setelah pulang kerja. Besok mereka akan berangkat ke desa dan Seungyoun hanya berharap satu hal, mereka bisa segera pulang dan melanjutkan hidup seperti biasa. Seungyoun tidak yakin bisa hidup di desa lebih dari 24 jam karena dia sejak lahir dan besar di kota dan desa adalah kata yang sejak dahulu hanya didengarnya dari buku pelajaran atau pun berita-berita di televisi.

Seungyoun tidak tahu kalau jalan menuju desa yang mereka tuju itu tidaklah mudah. Jalanan penuh lumpur yang membuat mereka harus menyewa mobil jeep lantaran mobil mereka yang dari kota tidak mungkin dibawa ke medan seperti ini dan kepala Seungyoun rasanya pusing. Sejin bahkan sudah dua kali muntah karena yang menjadi supir mereka seperti tidak punya rem dalam mengendarai mobil. Membuat Seungyoun memberikan antimo dan Sejin akhirnya tertidur di pangkuannya. Saat akhirnya mereka berada di jalan mulus, Seungyoun menatap jalanan dan banyak pepohonan yang entah apa namanya. Sangat kontras dengan kota yang ditinggalinya yang dimana mata melihat hanyalah hutan beton.

Saat akhirnya mobil mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah, Seungyoun tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. Lelaki yang namanya Lee Jinhyuk sedang mencuci mobilnya, tapi bukan itu hal yang membuat Seungyoun terkejut (meski dia tidak bohong kalau fakta Jinhyuk punya mobil itu mengangetkan, karena di videonya dia selalu terlihat dengan segala hal yang tradisional). Jenis mobil yang dimiliki Jinhyuk itu adalah mobil jeep keluaran terbaru yang harganya mendekati 2 miliar.

Seungyoun yang budak kooperat saja tidak bisa membeli mobil itu meski bekerja keras seumur hidupnya, lelaki yang tinggal di kampung ini malah punya mobil impiannya Seungyoun.

“Sejin ... bangun,” Seungyoun membangunkan Sejin dan lelaki itu mengusap matanya, lalu menguap. Saat sadar sekitarnya dan melihat Jinhyuk, wajahnya yang pucat langsung cerah. Sejin langsung membuka pintu dan setengah berlari ke arah Jinhyuk yang tengah mengobrol dengan supir yang membawa mereka. Membuat Seungyoun hanya bisa berdecih dan turun dari mobil. Menyusul Sejin dan berkata, “tega amat lo ya, Sejin. Gue ditinggal.”

“ _Sorry ... sorry_ ,” Sejin hanya tertawa, lalu menunjuk Seungyoun, “Jinhyuk, kenalin ini Seungyoun. Dia yang bakalan jadi orang yang merekam wawancara kita.”

“Hai.” Seungyoun hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan tidak berniat mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman.

Jinhyuk hanya tersenyum, membuat Seungyoun mengamati lelaki itu yang tengah menjawab berbagai pertanyaan Sejin dengan ramah. Seungyoun pikir jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan karena perjalanannya tadi dan memutuskan untuk mengambil barangnya serta barangnya Sejin dari mobil yang mengantar mereka. Harusnya, setelah mereka beristirahat satu jam, mereka mulai sesi wawancara dan langsung pulang (meski sebenarnya bos mereka memberikan waktu seminggu untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu Jinhyuk tidak mau diajak wawancara dan mereka harus membujuknya).

Namun, Sejin seperti _fanboy_ yang bisa ke rumah idolanya, justru malah memutuskan untuk menunda wawancara dengan alasan, “tega ya lo, Youn. Nyuruh gue muka pucat dan kumal begini wawancara Jinhyuk. Bisa-bisa gue didamprat sama bos.”

Jadi hari itu, Seungyoun mengikuti Sejin yang berkeliling rumah Jinhyuk, sementara yang punya rumah pamit untuk menyiapkan makan malam keduanya. Seungyoun sebenarnya tidak menyangka jika rumah Jinhyuk sebesar ini, karena di video, dia hanya melihat beberapa ruangan. Namun, tatapannya terhenti saat melihat deretan foto di pigura yang ditempel sepanjang lorong menuju ruangan yang dari pekikan Sejin adalah perpustakaan. Karena di sata Seungyoun bisa melihat potret Jinhyuk sebagai mahasiswa dan ternyata dari almamater yang sama dengannya. Seungyoun muali tertarik mengamati foto-foto dan terhenti di sebuah foto besar di tengah lorong yang memperlihatkan Jinhyuk yang menggunakan pakaian tradisional tengah berciuman dengan lelaki lainnya.

Entah kenapa, hati Seungyoun merasa nyeri melihat itu, lalu memutuskan untuk melihat foto lainnya. Sekarang yang dilihatnya adalah foto-foto Jinhyuk yang berada di desa, melakukan hal-hal yang dilihatnya seperti di video, tetapi seringnya bersama lelaki yang fotonya berada di bingkai besar bersama Jinhyuk. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari foto terakhir saat melihat foto peti dan Jinhyuk terduduk sembari menangis. Rasanya, hati Seungyoun lebih nyeri melihat foto terakhir itu dan tidak sadar jika Jinhyuk ada di belakangnya.

“Namanya Seungwoo,” suara itu membuat Seungyoun menoleh dengan cepat dan melihat Jinhyuk tersenyum. Lagi, membuatnya nyeri dan Seungyoun tidak menemukan alasan untuk merasa seperti itu, “dia suamiku, sampai setahun yang lalu.”

“Kalian cerai?” tanya Seungyoun begitu saja, lalu merasa menyesal karena melihat senyuman Jinhyuk semakin membuatnya tidak karuan dan gelengan pelan itu membuatnya merasa bodoh. Karena Seungyoun seharusnya sudah tahu jawabannya, karena dia sudah melihat foto Jinhyuk yang menangis di depan peti mayat.

“Dia meninggal alami,” wajah Jinhyuk menyiratkan dia terluka dan senyumannya sudah tidak menghiasi wajahnya, “malamnya padahal dia masih mengucapkan cinta kepadaku dan tidak kutanggapi. Ternyata ... itu ucapannya terakhir untukku dan aku menyesal tidak membalasnya.”

Seungyoun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, karena Jinhyuk kembali ceria saat Sejin datang menghanpiri mereka. Keduanya tampak akrab dan berjalan meninggalkan Seungyoun. Dia memandang foto besar yang menampilkan Jinhyuk dan lelaki yang katanya bernama Seungwoo dengan tatapan tidak bisa diterjemahkan olehnya sendiri. Entah kenapa, melihat itu membuat Seungyoun merasa cemburu karena di foto itu bukan dirinya.

Padahal Seungyoun yakin, baru hari ini dia benar-benar berbicara dengan Jinhyuk, tetapi kenapa dirinya menjadi aneh seperti ini?

* * *

Sejin sepertinya lupa dengan tujuan mereka berada di desa karena dia justru malah dengan inisiatif tinggi membantu pekerjaan Jinhyuk di kebun. Seungyoun juga dimanfaatkan oleh Sejin sebagai pengatur kamera dan memastikan merekam pekerjaan Jinhyuk di kebun. Melihat Sejin yang bersemangat bekerja di kebun dan Jinhyuk tertawa membuat hati Seungyoun hangat. Namun, dia menduga karena melihat Sejin yang tertawa lepas dan bukan karena Jinhyuk.

"Youn, lo gak mau bantuin apa?" tegur Sejin saat mendekatinya. "Kasihan Jinhyuk kerja sendirian gitu. Gue baru bantu bentar aja udah capek."

"Ya lo anak kota ngapain coba sok-sokan bantuin berkebun coba?"

"Ya masa gue tega lihat Jinhyuk kerja sendirian?" Sejin cemberut dan mendorong Seungyoun. "Sana bantuin! Kalau lo bantuin, gue mau wawancara abis ini."

Seungyoun tahu sebenarnya ini hanyalah akal-akalan Sejin dan nanti jika sudah selesai berkebun, dia akan memberikan alasan wajah mereka kurang fresh di kamera karena kelelahan. Namun, Seungyoun tidak bisa menjelaskan tubuhnya mendekati Jinhyuk dan saat lelaki itu sadar akan kehadirannya, memberikan senyuman yang membuat jantungnya berdebar. Seungyoun tidak mau berpikiran bahwa debaran itu karena Jinhyuk dan lebih percaya karena jarak serta dirinya yang jarang olahraga yang membuat jantungnya terpacu lebih cepat.

"Kamu gak perlu bantu aku," Jinhyuk masih tetap tersenyum memandang Seungyoun, "bentar lagi aku bakalan selesai."

Seungyoun bisa saja menuruti perkataan Jinhyuk atau memberikan alasan keberadaannya di depan lelaki itu karena Sejin. Namun, yang dikatakannya adalah, "tapi gue lihat masih ada setengah yang belum dipanen dan gak mungkin sebentar lo beresin sendirian."

"Aku sudah terbiasa sendirian mengerjakannya," Jinhyuk tidak memandang Seungyoun dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, "karena kalau dibantu oleh orang lain, aku teringat hari-hari bersama Seungwoo dan itu menyakitkan."

Seungyoun tidak mengerti kenapa rasanya sakit saat mendengar nama Seungwoo itu. Seolah dirinya kalah oleh seseorang yang belum pernah ditemuinya; seolah Seungyoun mencintai Jinhyuk dan Seungwoo adalah orang yang dipilih oleh lelaki itu dan buka dirinya.

Namun, kenapa Seungyoun kenapa harus merasa seperti ini padahal dia yakin baru kemarin bertemu dengan Jinhyuk?

Pada akhirnya, Seungyoun tetap membantu Jinhyuk untuk memanen kedelai. Keduanya tidak mengatakan apa pun, membuat Seungyoun bisa terus memikirkan keanehan-keanehan yang dirasakannya semenjak bertemu dengan Jinhyuk. Namun, sebanyak apa pun mengingat, Seungyoun tidak menemukan Jinhyuk di dalam ingatannya. Meski mereka satu almamater, tetapi ingatan Seungyoun tidak menyimpan Jinhyuk di dalam memorinya.

Saat memasuki jam makan siang, akhirnya pekerjaan di kebun selesai. Badan Seungyoun rasanya mau patah karena letih bekerja dan dia tidak yakin bisa merekam dengan baik dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia mengamati Jinhyuk yang wajahnya menunjukkan sedikit letih, tetapi masih bisa tertawa dan meladeni Sejin yang terus menanyakan banyak hal. Kalau Seungyoun yang ditanyai, mungkin dia akan berubah galak karena kepalanya tidak mau memproses apa yang dikatakan oleh orang lain karena terlalu letih.

"Kalian mau makan apa? Aku bisa masakin kalau bahannya ada," Jinhyuk bertanya dan saat tatapannya bertemu dengan Seungyoun, dia tersenyum, "tapi jangan minta makanan diproses kayak sosis atau nugget ya. Aku tidak suka soalnya dan tidak pernah membelinya."

"Apa aja deh yang tidak merepotkan," bukan Seungyoun menjawab, tetapi Sejin, "Youn gak ada alergi apa-apa, tenang aja. Dia mah semua makanan dimakan aja."

Jinhyuk mendengarnya hanya mengangguk, sementara Seungyoun tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya berdebar tidak beraturan karena senyuman Jinhyuk. Atau tepatnya, ada apa dengan dirinya dan Jinhyuk? Kenapa dirinya bersikap aneh seperti ini? Seolah keduanya mengenal baik dan Seungyoun telah jatuh cinta pada Jinhyuk sejak lama, padahal lamanya waktu mereka habiskan adalah kurang dari 24 jam.

Satu jam kemudian, akhirnya mereka bertiga makan siang bersama. Seungyoun memilih untuk makan dalam diam dan mengamati Jinhyuk dan Sejin berbicara banyak hal. Mayoritas tentang pekerjaan Sejin sebagai reporter. Seungyoun merasa aneh saat Jinhyuk bisa membicarakan hal teknis soal stasiun televisi, lalu mengingat foto Jinhyuk mengunakan almamater yang sama dengannya dan membuatnya maklum. 

"Oh iya, Jinhyuk. Kok aku gak lihat orang yang sering muncul di videomu ya?" pertanyaan Sejin membuat Seungyoun tidak jadi menyuap makanan ke mulutnya. Membuatnya menatap Sejin karena sesungguhnya mendengarnya menggunakan kata rujuk 'aku-kamu' terasa aneh dan kemudian menatap Jinhyuk yang tidak tersenyum. Membuat Seungyoun yang tadinya merasa sangat lapar, mendadak kenyang dan ada rasa sakit yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. "Eh ... aku salah nanya ya? Soalnya eksperesimu kayak gak senang gitu, Jinhyuk."

"Enggak kok," Jinhyuk menggeleng sembari tersenyum, "cuma kaget aja denger pertanyaan itu. Kirain Seungyoun sudah kasih tahu ke kamu."

"Hah?" Sejin langsung menyipitkan matanya dan menatap tajam Seungyoun karena menyimpan rahasia darinya. Namun, dengan cepat Sejin kembali menatap Jinhyuk. "Aku gak dikasih tahu, tapi kalau kamu gak mau jawab, gapapa kok."

"Aku bakalan jawab kok, tenang aja," Jinhyuk tersenyum, "alasan kamu gak bisa menemuinya atau melihatnya di video, karena dia udah meninggal." Seungyoun melihat ekspresi Sejin berubah menjadi bersalah dan Jinhyuk menambahkan perkataanya. "Dia meninggal alami setahun yang lalu. Dia ... suamiku yang paling kusayangi."

Seungyoun yakin, rasa sesak yang dirasakannya sekarang karena mendengar perkataan Jinhyuk dan dia tidak bisa menemukan alasan mengapa bisa merasakan hal itu. Seolah Seungyoun mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, padahal yang dia cintai selama ini adalah Sejin (meski dia belum menyatakannya sampai saat ini karena mencari momen yang tepat). 

* * *

Akhirnya wawancara bisa dilakukan dua hari kemudian dan hari ini adalah hari mereka kembali ke kota. Sejin tampak tidak rela meninggalkan Jinhyuk sendirian dan justru memeluk lelaki itu erat saat berpisah. Membuat Seungyoun menghela napas dengan dramatisasi yang dilakukan Sejin. Saat masuk mobil, Seungyoun memberikan antimo kepada Sejin agar tidak mabuk darat. Sesampainya di kota, mereka melapor ke atasan bahwa tugas sudah selesai dan hari esok serta seterusnya, mereka bekerja seperti biasa.

Namun, Seungyoun merasa ada yang hilang dan dia tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan itu karena Jinhyuk.

"Youn, apa kabar?" sapaan itu membuatnya menoleh dan ternyata adalah Zico. "Eh, gue dengar lo liputan ke desa buat ketemu Jinhyuk ya? Emangnya lo udah inget kalau dia mantan lo?"

"Lo kenal Jinhyuk?" tanya Seungyoun yang membuat Zico menatap Seungyoun tidak percaya.

"Bentar ... lo beneran masih gak inget sama Jinhyuk?" pertanyaan Zico membuat lelaki itu bergumam makian. "Oke, lupain perkataan gue barusan ya. Gue mabok _deadline_ kayaknya, hehehehe."

Namun, Seungyoun tidak melepaskan Zico dan menahan lelaki itu agar mau mengatakan apa yang dia maksud. Setelah dengan paksaan (dan sogokan berupa traktiran makan siang selama seminggu ke depan), akhirnya lelaki itu mau duduk bersama Seungyoun. Menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan, kemudian berkata, "Youn, lo itu kehilangan ingatan. Kata dokter, lo hilang ingatan parsial dan dari semua ingatan yang bisa lo lupakan, lo memilih Jinhyuk."

"Apa?"

"Lo sama Jinhyuk itu pacaran dari jaman maba sampai tahun ketiga kita kuliah," Zixo menghela napas dan menatap Seungyoun, "lalu lo kecelakaan motor. Lo koma dua minggu dan pas sadar, awalnya lo lupa semuanya. Namun, pelan-pelan lo ingat semuanya kecuali Jinhyuk."

Seungyoun merasa kehilangan kata untuk bertanya. Tiba-tiba saja rasanya bernapas menjadi sulit dan sekelebat di matanya muncul potongan hal yang tidak pernah Seungyoun ingat pernah dilakukannya. Di potongan-potongan memori yang dilihatnya itu ada Jinhyuk yang tersenyum kepadanya. Kepala Seungyoun rasanya sakit dan Zico sudah menatapnya khawatir.

"Youn, kayaknya lo harus ke rumah sakit. Lo...."

"Jelasin aja kenapa Jinhyuk gak coba membuat gue inget sama dia?!"

"Dia udah berusaha," Zico menatap Seungyoun khawatir, tetapi tatapan Seungyoun seolah menuntut penjelasan meski tengah memeganggi kepalanya karena begitu banyak hal yang melintas di kepalanya yang membuat sakit, "tapi lo yang memaksanya menjauh. Orang tua lo juga gak suka sama dia dan ya begitulah akhirnya. Tahu-tahu gue dapat undangan dia nikah sama orang dan pindah ke desa."

Seungyoun tidak mendengar perkataan Zico setelahnya karena yang diingatnya pandangannya mengabur karena menangis. Mengingat sikapnya yang menolak kehadiran Jinhyuk di hidupnya, orang tuanya yang bilang jika Jinhyuk hanya mengada-ada tentang semua perkataannya. Lalu akhirnya semuanya gelap dan yang terakhir diingatnya adalah tawa Jinhyuk serta kalimat mencintainya sampai akhir.

* * *

Seungyoun memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti dan kemudian ke tempat Jinhyuk. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakan kepadanya yang bermuara pada satu hal.

Kenapa Jinhyuk menyerah terhadap Seungyoun?

Namun, saat sampai di rumah Jinhyuk, tidak ada jawaban meski Seungyoun sudah memanggil dengan keras. Kebetulan ada sekelompok bapak-bapak yang lewat dan Seungyoun menanyakan keberadaan Junhyuk, hanya untuk mendengar jika lelaki itu dibawa ke kota karena tiba-tiba ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri oleh orang tuanya yang berkunjung. Seungyoun merasa jalan buntu saat tidak ada satupun yang tahu di mana Jinhyuk di rawat.

"Seungyoun?" panggilan itu membuat Seungyoun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat lelaki paruh baya yang menatapnya dengan heran. "Nak Seungyoun? Kenapa ada di sini?"

Seungyoun tidak yakin bisa mengingat sosok di depannya sekarang,. Sepertinya lelaki paruh baya itu mengerti dan berkata, "saya sudah dengar dari Jinhyuk. Kamu amnesia parsial dan saya adalah bapaknya Jinhyuk."

"Om ... apa kabar?" Seungyoun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan salim kepada lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu. Kepalanya ditepuk pelan saat bersalaman dan keduanya akhirnya duduk di kursi yang ada di teras rumah Jinhyuk. "Om ... maaf kalau saya lancang bertanya, tapi di mana Jinhyuk dirawat? Apa saya bisa menemuinya?"

Lelaki paruh baya itu tampak heran Seungyoun mencari Jinhyuk dan seharusnya Seungyoun mengerti hal itu. Setelah sekian tahun tidak pernah bersama dengan Jinhyuk, pasti banyak yang telah berubah, Seungyoun sudah siap jika diusir oleh lelaki itu, tetapi tatapan teduh lelaki itu membuat Seungyoun rasanya ingin menangis karena merasa tidak pantas mendapatkannya setelah apa yang terjadi selama ini.

"Jinhyuk ada di rumah kami, tengah dirawat dan dalam pengawasan," lelaki itu menjelaskan sembari tersenyum, "tetapi maaf nak Seungyoun, saya tidak bisa mempertemukan kalian. Istri saya bisa mengamuk jika melihatmu."

Seharusnya Seungyoun tahu dirinya akan ditolak seperti ini, tetapi bohong kalau dirinya tidak kecewa karena mendengarnya. Seolah inilah yang pantas didapatkannya karena telah melupakan Jinhyuk, orang yang katanya adalah yang paling dicintainya, tetapi saat kehilangan ingatan justru menolaknya untuk mendekat dan memilih Sejin.

"Datanglah kira-kira enam bulan lagi," suara lelaki paruh baya itu membuat Seungyoun menatapnya, "saya tidak tahu apa kamu sekarang sudah mengingat Jinhyuk sehingga kemari, tetapi ada banyak yang telah berubah."

"Saya tahu."

"Jinhyuk sudah pernah menikah." Lelaki itu menatap Seungyoun sembari tersenyum. "Hari itu adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi saya dan istri karena Jinhyuk akhirnya menemukan kebahagiaannya lagi. Sayang Seungwoo pergi begitu cepat."

Seungyoun tahu dia kalah dalam banyak aspek dari Seungwoo ini. Namun, mendengar langsung dari ayah Jinhyuk rasa sakitnya berkali lipat. Belum lagi dengan fakta Jinhyuk mungkin sudah sepenuhnya melupakan Seungyoun dan pertemuan mereka seharusnya tidak terjadi karena kehidupan yang mereka pilih sangatlah berbeda.

"Nak Seungyoun," panggilan itu membuatnya menatap lelaki paruh baya itu, "saya tidak tahu tujuanmu mencari Jinhyuk, tetapi tolong jangan sakiti anak saya lagi. Saya tidak sanggup melihat anak saya menangis untuk keempat kalinya dalam hidup." Seungyoun kehilangan kata karena tatapan lelaki itu yang tampak sedih. "Tangisan pertamanya saat Jinhyuk lahir. Tangisan keduanya saat kamu tidak bisa mengingatnya dan mengusir anak saya dari hidupmu. Tangisan ketiganya saat Seungwoo meninggal."

Seungyoun tahu, jalannya untuk bertemu dengan Jinhyuk dan memulai semuanya dari awal tidaklah mudah.


End file.
